Hypoglycemia due to congenital hyperinsulinism is the most common form of hypoglycemia in infants and children. Affected children are at extreme risk of seizures and permanent brain damage if not promptly diagnosed and adequately treated. Many require surgical treatment with near-total pancreatectomy to control hypoglycemia. Recent advances have identified genetic defects in several different steps in the pathways regulating beta-cell insulin secretion in infants with hyperinsulinism and in neonates with closely related disorders causing congenital diabetes mellitus. These and other advances in clinical and basic science of beta-cell function have already led to major improvements in the diagnosis and treatment of infants with hyperinsulinism and related disorders of islet function. The present proposal seeks support for a two-day international symposium on hyperinsulinism and neonatal diabetes on June 15 & 16, 2006 in Philadelphia. This symposium will assemble a distinguished panel of international experts to discuss the advances that have occurred during the past few years in both the basic science and clinical management of infants and children with hypoglycemia due to hyperinsulinism. The symposium is targeted at clinical investigators and clinicians in endocrinology, surgery, pathology, genetics, and radiology, as well as basic scientists involved with islet biology and biochemistry. The goals of the symposium are to stimulate translational research between basic and clinical scientists in the diagnosis and treatment of hyperinsulinism and related disorders of islet dysregulation and to facilitate improved standards of clinical care. The funds requested in this proposal will help provide support for ten trainees and young investigators to attend the symposium and present their own research. This support will foster the training of these young investigators and their development of academic careers in basic and translational research related to the disorders of islet regulation in children. Hyperinsulinism is a rare condition, but represents the most common, as well as the most dangerous form of hypoglycemia in infants and children. The goals of the symposium are to stimulate translational research between basic and clinical scientists in the diagnosis and treatment of hyperinsulinism and related disorders of islet dysregulation and to facilitate improved standards of clinical care. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]